The Silly Ray
The Silly Ray is the first half of the second episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Archibald's mayoral office, Archibald asks his campaign manager Petunia how they're doing, Petunia answering that "You're in the can," which Archibald is excited to hear, before asking if that's good. Petunia then tells Archibald that the polls show that his voters dislike his speeches and that the people want something silly, yet he keeps giving them dry boring lectures that put them to sleep. Archibald then tells Petunia to get him his speech writer, which is Bob, with Petunia telling Archibald that Bob is supposed to be here by now. Bob then comes into Archibald's office after exiting the elevator, telling Archibald and Petunia that he just wrote "the speech of speeches", which Bob is confident that Archibald will get votes for. However, Archibald tells Bob to forget that, with Bob protesting that he worked all week on that. Archibald then tells Petunia to tell Bob about the silly thing, with Petunia telling Bob that the people want silly, asking Bob if he can write a silly speech for them. When Bob asks what if he can't, Archibald tells him that he'll be fired, which convinces Bob to accept the job of writing the silly speech, asking if next week is okay, but Petunia tells him that they need it this afternoon. Bob rushes off after that rather nervously. Bob then starts asking himself how he'll write a silly speech by the afternoon. At that moment, Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, Jean-Claude, and Phillipe come by, excited about having a pool party at Bob and Larry's place, which Bob is surprised to hear. Larry is riding his bike on the ceiling when he hears the doorbell ring, as he says "My guests have arrived". Larry falls off the ceiling and goes to answer the door, finding Jimmy, Jerry, Madame Blueberry, Bacon Bill, Jean-Claude, and Phillipe at the door. Larry puts on a pair sunglasses, saying to get the party started, but Bob confronts them, angrily telling them that there will be no pool party. The others are surprised to hear this, with Larry telling Bob that they planned this all week, though he admits that he was too silly to remember to ask Bob permission. Larry asks Bob if he can have a pool party, but Bob still tells him "No pool party", because he has to write a silly speech for Archibald and that he needs to concentrate, then tells everyone to come back another time. Larry tries to protest, but Bob is still vehement about his decision. The guests then leave, while Madame Blueberry angrily says, "Well, I never!", before Bacon Bill also says, "Well, I never either!", though when he closes the door, he accidentally closes the door on his lower body, then leaves. Bob worriedly asks how he's ever gonna write a silly speech by the afternoon, which Larry thinks is silly. Bob says that what he needs something that could zap him and make him instantly silly. Taking Bob up on this suggestion, Larry rushes off them comes back with a device that he invented that he calls a Silly Ray, which Bob thinks is convenient that he needs a silly ray and that Larry already invented one, with Larry answering that he wanted to make Bob silly for quite some time, then asks Bob if he wants to write a silly speech or not. Because of this, Bob tells Larry to "hit it", which Larry does, as the Silly Ray shoots out a beam that strikes Bob, leaving him rather disoriented. Testing if the Silly Ray worked or not, Larry asks Bob if he wants to read a big, long technical manual, before Bob asks if they can ride bikes on the ceiling, before Bob starts to do so, as Larry happily says, "My life just got awesome!" Larry then joins Bob in riding his bike on the ceiling, with Bob saying that they can do this all day. Larry then remembers that Bob is supposed to write a silly speech for Archibald, Bob saying that he's so silly that he almost forgot. Because of that, Bob quickly gets to work, writing a silly speech in record time. In the town square, Archibald is hiding behind some bushes as some of the townspeople come by, saying that the people are coming, before asking Petunia if Bob delivered his speech, but Petunia tells him not yet, though she's sure that he'll come, because "Bob never misses a deadline". Bob then reads the silly speech that he wrote, which begins with, "Ladies and Harold, eat a pony with your eyeball. I should be president of the universe. But onto my real question. What time is it on Jupiter, my people?" Larry admits that he's pretty silly and that what Bob wrote seems like a silly speech, even for him. Bob tells Larry that he's all done and wants to play now, before rushing off to the kitchen and coming back with a helicopter-like device on his head that he calls a "heli-mopter", due to the fact that the propeller is made from a mop, before he starts to fly in the air, which Larry is surprised to see, telling Bob that they should go for a spin. Bob then picks up Larry, as the two fly around the room, before Bob tosses Larry who then lands on the floor again. Larry says that this is amazing because they can do anything, like go crazy, before Bob suggests that they throw a pool party, which Larry decides is a great idea, before Bob tells Larry that they should invite all their friends back, then picks up Larry, who says, "You're the best Bob ever!" While Bob and Larry are flying through the air, the two sing a song about all the things that they like and what they like to do, now that they are both like each other. After the song ends, Bob and Larry approach their friends, Larry telling them "Big party in our swimming pool at now o'clock!", which the others are happy to hear. Archibald is still nervously waiting for Bob to give him his silly speech, while the crowd demands a speech. Bob and Larry then approach Archibald and Petunia, as Archibald asks Bob if he has his speech, which jogs Larry's memory, before Bob gives the speech to Archibald, which Petunia catches. While Petunia reads the speech, Archibald asks if it's any good, Petunia answering that it's silly alright. Archibald then approaches the crowd, before he starts to read the silly speech that Bob gave him. Archibald then reads the speech, which reads, "Ladies and Harold, eat a pony with your eyeball", which makes the crowd chuckle a bit, before Archibald continues reading, "I should be the president of the universe. But on to my real question. What time is it on Jupiter?" This is enough to make the crowd laugh even more. At Bob and Larry's home, Bacon Bill does a cannonball into the pool, with some of the others swimming in the pool, while Jimmy and Jerry are sunbathing, with Jimmy telling Larry, "Great pool party, Larry", while Jerry adds with "Frivolity". Jean-Claude acknowledges that Bacon Bill made a rainbow slick in the pool, while Bacon Bill tells him, "Behold the power of bacon!" Madame Blueberry approaches Larry, telling him that Bob isn't himself lately, with Larry telling her that he's just like him, and when Madame Blueberry asks Larry if he misses "non-silly Bob", Larry thinks about it before telling her, "Nope". However, Pa Grape then notices that Silly Bob is draining the pool, which Larry takes in stride at first, before realizing what's going on, as the pool gets drained. Larry is shocked at what's happened before asking Silly Bob what he's doing, Silly Bob answering with, "Know what's better than a water slide? A water house!" Larry thinks that a water house is a great idea, but corrects himself, becoming surprised that Bob has drained the water into their house. Bacon Bill admits that "Silly Bob is being too silly, even for me." Because of this, the others leave because Silly Bob ruined their pool party. Bob then says, "Last one in a rotten eggplant!", and runs into the now-waterlogged house, while Larry tries to catch up with him. Inside the now-flooded house, Larry is swimming after Silly Bob, telling him that he's ruining the house, while Silly Bob tells him that pulling the handle seems like the silly thing to do, with Larry telling him not to do it, because that leads to the Larry Cave, but Silly Bob does it anyway, sending both Larry and Silly Bob into the Larry Cave. Silly Bob tells Larry that he heard of LarryBoy, but now it's BobBoy, as Bob puts on a spare LarryBoy helmet. Larry tells Silly Bob to take the helmet off, but Silly Bob tells him to not be un-silly, telling Larry that they should fight some crime, but Larry says that he doesn't want to because he needs to drain this room, before becoming surprised when he sees Silly Bob get into the Larrymobile, telling him to get out of it, but it's too late as the Larrymobile has left. Larry uses the spare LarryBoy helmet's Super Suction Ear to get the Larrymobile, but Larry ends up getting pulled by the out-of-control Larrymobile. Back in the center of town, Archibald stills continues reading the silly speech, which reads, "If a bean eats beans, does it get gas? These questions plague me. Punch a cricket!", which everyone cheers for, as Archibald realizes that the silly stuff is working. Archibald continues reading another passage of the speech, which is, "Corn people, lend me your ears! And, in conclusion, flop like a dolphin when you pull a swing set out of your ear!" After the speech is finished, everyone starts cheering for Archibald, while Petunia tells him that Bob's silly speech is brilliant. At the moment, Silly Bob drives the Larrymobile past the crowd while Larry is still hanging on to the back of it with the spare LarryBoy helmet. Larry tells Silly Bob to stop the car, but the Larrymobile now drives past a row of dumpsters, as Larry gets thrown into one of them, before that dumpster gets towed by the Larrymobile. Larry peeks out from the dumpster and puts on the spare LarryBoy helmet, before the dumpster hits the side of kitchen cabinets, sending Larry flying through the air back towards his and Bob's house. Jimmy and Jerry are holding several ice cream cones while laughing, until a crash sound is hear, which surprises them. After making the landing back in the house, Larry takes the spare LarryBoy helmet off, while he laments that he misses un-silly Bob. Silly Bob then drives the Larrymobile up the wall, telling the computer to play some rock music, which the computer does, as Silly Bob continues driving the Larrymobile on the wall, before he tells the computer to bake him a pie, which the computer does, as Silly Bob notes that the computer can do anything, before telling the computer to make the car jump super-high. The Larrymobile then jumps high into the air and lands on the ground again, which causes Silly Bob to end up with the pie on his head, which he is gleeful about. After driving the Larrymobile back in front of the house again, Silly Bob gets out of the Larrymobile as he starts jumping around gleefully, while inside the house, Larry is sadly riding his bike on the ceiling, but he gets back down again, as he starts to reconsider being the silly one since Silly Bob now has the job covered. At that moment, Silly Bob bounces back into the house again, saying, "Let's get silly!" Because of this, Larry sees the Silly Ray that started the whole mess, deciding that "the world needs not-silly Bob back". Larry then picks up the Silly Ray, telling Silly Bob that this is for his own good, while Bob says that, "Bullfrogs are a parachute on a pancake floppy", before getting hit by the Silly Ray's beam, leaving him disoriented once again. Testing if Bob is back to normal or not, Larry asks Bob if he would like to ride bikes on the ceiling, but Bob tells him, "Don't even think about it", which Larry is happy to hear, happy that Bob is himself again, telling him that he'll never Silly Ray him again and that he likes Boring Bob. The doorbell rings as Archibald enters the house, telling Bob that his speech worked and that he'll take three more silly speeches. Bob tells him that he can't write silly anymore, but Larry tells Archibald, that he and Bob will write them together, which Archibald thanks the two friends for, before jumping out the window. Larry approaches Bob with some paper and pencil, telling him, "You start writing", while Bob tells him, "Yes, and you dictate... from the ceiling," which Larry is excited to hear as he rides his bike on the ceiling once again. Larry then starts the speech with, "Hello, my veggie constituents. Rusty car doors are the flippity-flop of flippity-flop", which Bob is able to write down, laughing about it. Larry continues riding his bike on the ceiling, before he makes a silly face in front of the viewers. Characters *Bob *Larry *Archibald *Petunia *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Bacon Bill *Madame Blueberry *The French Peas Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first episode Silly Pea is seen without Mr. Pea. *Stock footage from The Bucket List was used. Remarks *Considering their house is open, it would be unlikely it'll be flooded. Fast Forward * A flashback from this episode would be used in Glued at the Hip. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry